


I Need A Hero Chapter 14.5: Girls/Girls/Boys

by Nathalie_Hawthorne_Hafner



Category: I Need A Hero - NH Hafner, Paragon - NH Hafner, Roxy Was Here
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Male Character of Color, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Bisexual Character, POV Jewish Character, POV Lesbian Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalie_Hawthorne_Hafner/pseuds/Nathalie_Hawthorne_Hafner
Summary: Taking place immediately following Chapter 14 of I Need A Hero (found at RoxyWasHere.com), as may be apparent: Roxy bones down hard on her boyfriend and girlfriendNo it isn't homestuck, ignore the similar names and personalities.I'm only putting this here because Tumblr banned smut and it needs to be out in the world for me to look back upon eventually with mild shame.It's also 100% canon, by the way. This is fan fiction in that I am a fan of my own work.





	I Need A Hero Chapter 14.5: Girls/Girls/Boys

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters depicted here are well over the age of consent, obviously.  
> This is just straight up hardcore superhero porn.

Roxy set Karen on the edge of the broken bed. “Alright then, if you’re so doubting of my skills.” She picked up the guitar, and quickly re-tuned it by ear. “This is just an acoustic, if I had my electric and a full amp and pedal setup I could make you cum by plucking the guitar strings.”

Karen only _barely_ managed to resist blushing. “Try it anyway, you never know what may happen.”

Roxy smiled at Karen’s returned flirting. “I’m gonna make you eat those words, Kay.”

Without another word, Roxy struck an A chord and started singing.

“ _Anger, he smiles towering in_  
_Shiny metallic purple armor,_  
_Queen jealousy Envy waits behind him,_  
_Her fiery green gown sneers at the grassy ground._  
_Blue are the life giving waters, taken for granted,_  
_They quietly understand._  
_The once happy turquoise armies lay opposite, ready,_  
But wonder why the fight is on.”

While Roxy strummed the chorus, she slowly approached her lover. By the time she finished the chorus she was literally straddling Karen’s lap. Karen leaned back to accommodate the guitar between them.

_“My red, so confident he flashes_  
_Trophies of war, and ribbons of euphoria._  
_Orange is young, full of daring, but_  
_very unsteady for the first go ‘round._  
_My yellow, in this case, is not so mellow,_  
_In fact I'm trying to say it's frightened like me._  
_And all these emotions of mine keep holding me from_  
giving my life to a rainbow like you.”

In the quarter-beat pause between one chord and the next, she pushed Karen down onto the bed.

_“But I’m bold, I’m bold as love  
_ _I’m bold, I’m bold as love, love, love...”_

Roxy dropped the guitar to the side and leaned down to lock lips with Karen. One hand slipped up under her shirt, and the other slipped into her pants. 

Jake opened the door, licking his fingers, and stopped in his tracks. “Oh.”

Roxy sat up again, wiped the saliva from her lips, and beckoned him over. “Come here, big boy. Let’s consummate this arrangement of ours. Shut the door.”

Jake did as ordered, and walked over next to Roxy. Roxy, with a level of expertise rarely seen in even the most promiscuous men and women, had his fly down and his dick out before Karen was even aware that’s what she was trying to achieve. 

Karen’s eyes went wide at his size. Already 9 inches at half-mast, Roxy wrapped her petite hands around it. Though Karen had assumed Roxy’s grip wouldn’t reach around it fully, she somehow managed it, and she started slowly stroking it. In a handful of seconds, Karen was face to face with an unreal looking 13-inch rock hard cock. 

“Jesus _Fucking_ Christ,” Karen said. One of Jake’s powers must have included an ability to function with as little blood in his brain as possible, because she couldn’t otherwise explain how he was still able to stand.

Roxy wrapped her lips around the head, and twirled the tongue around it, and then with little warning forced her head forward and didn’t stop until her nose collided with his pelvis.

“Holy shit,” Karen whispered. “If Piper tried that she’d literally die...”

Roxy gave Karen a look out of the corner of her eye, and released Jake’s dick from her pharynx. “Did you just compare me to Piper Perri?”

“Uhhhhh...” Karen stammered. 

“I was Piper before _Piper_ was Piper, alright? All the guys at school, when Piper started getting a name for herself, came to me and told me she reminded all of them of me. And then I usually fucked them, but that’s only tangentially related.”

“I’d say it’s _pretty_ related,” Karen rebuffed. “They compared you to Piper because you might as well have been the high school’s resident pornstar.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you, there’s a dick in my mouth,” Roxy said, before attending to Jake, who was starting to feel ignored. 

Which, in turn, left Karen feeling a bit ignored. To vent a bit of her building frustration, she reached down and unbuttoned her pants and started slowly rubbing her clit through her hood. 

Now, Karen may have been a solid 5.5 on the Kinsey scale, but she knew a god-tier blowjob when she saw one. Watching Roxy go to town on Jake’s dick was like watching a master working their craft. No, not like. It _was_ watching a master work her craft. From what Roxy had told Karen on their flight from San Francisco to Vegas, she’d been sucking dick more than half her life. Even before becoming a superpowered demigoddess, when she was still a mousy, easily coerced teen, she was already considered an expert. 

Roxy backed off from Jake for a moment, and stopped for a breath of air, wiping her slobber from her mouth at the same time. “Alright, I think this big guy’s lubed up enough.” Roxy hopped on the bed and slid her pants off, exposing the fact that she had not been wearing panties, and a shaped patch of aged-white pubes. She then quickly licked her fingertips and reached down and added to her already accumulated natural lubricant. 

“Oh my god, you’re not really gonna take that whole thing...”

Roxy rolled on top of Karen, and pushed her down on the bed, and looked back and waggled her cheeks for Jake. “Go to town, big guy. Don’t hold back.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Jake replied, wasting little time. He guided his cock to Roxy’s vagina, grabbed her by the hips, and gave her a godlike 13-inch-long thrust. 

Roxy almost instantly was reduced to a quivering puddle of woman on top of Karen, who could feel Roxy’s super-powered shaking make her vibrate ever so slightly. Roxy, once she had calmed herself to a controllable level, started pulling Karen’s pants off the rest of the way, and threw them to the side. Underneath them Karen had been wearing simple black cotton panties, which were somewhat damp from her earlier stimulation. Roxy pressed her nose against the fabric right against Karen's clit, and used her nose to massage it while taking in the scent of Karen’s sexual odor, her sweat mixed with her natural lubricant. 

It was then that Jake finally moved again, slowly withdrawing himself from Roxy, which sent shivers of pleasure up Roxy's spine. She collapsed forward ever so slightly, pressing her face fully against Karen's panties, which transmitted Roxy's shivers into Karen at full intensity. 

The sensation of Roxy acting on her nethers like a Hitachi wand alone almost drove Karen to climax, which made her cry out uncontrollably in pleasure. “O-o-oh FUCK that's good!” Karen grabbed Roxy's head and mashed it further against her crotch, attempting somewhat successfully to guide Roxy's nose like the tip of a vibrator against her most sensitive areas.

“Alright, I can't take it anymore,” Karen proclaimed. She quickly slid out from under Roxy, and hastily pulled her panties off. “Jake, flip her over.”

Jake, having almost completely withdrawn from inside Roxy by this point, did as ordered, spinning Roxy's quivering body around the axis of his dick, laying her on her back. Karen grabbed the hem of Roxy's shirt, which was still covered in what was almost day-old dried blood, and yanked it off over her head, exposing her breasts. 

From an objective standpoint, Roxy's breasts were about as average-sized as breasts could be, but because they were mounted on Roxy's rail-thin, ultra-petite frame, they looked much bigger than they were.

They were also unrealistically perky for someone who Karen assumed had not worn a bra since she had gotten her powers ten years ago. _Fuckin’ superboobs_ , Karen thought to herself. Slightly frustrated by Roxy’s apparent perfection, Karen decided to take her down a peg, by sitting on her face.

Unlike Roxy's legendary blowjob skills, Karen had gotten to experience the wonder that was Roxanne Furst's godlike cunnilingus skills first hand. Karen had joked about Roxy's linguistic skills equating to a mastery of using her tongue and lips, but even with the unreasonable expectations that she had set, Roxy's pussy-eating skill had blown her out of the drunken state she had needed to get into to have the courage to proposition Roxy in the first place.

“Open wide,” Karen told Roxy as she straddled her face, facing away from Jake, placing her dripping-wet, engorged labia above Roxy's mouth, which enthusiastically awaited it's meal.

“I live to serve, mistress,” Roxy responded. 

Karen, flustered by Roxy's exceptional submissivity, grabbed Roxy's short white hair and silenced her with a mouthful of pussy. 

Roxy's tongue went to work, eliciting a long, drawn out moan of pleasure from Karen. Once she had run out of air to moan with, she drew a sharp breath, and managed to compose herself enough to not continue the moan on her next exhale. She glanced down at Roxy’s sharp emerald eyes, peeking out from between Karen’s thighs, and saw them sparkling with a look of absolute devotion, and almost immediately started shuddering in orgasm. She collapsed backwards, into Jake’s arms, who carefully propped her back upright again. 

Roxy took a break to catch her breath. “Jake, I thought I told you to not hold back. It’s been three minutes and you’ve only thrusted once.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jake said. “You two are just... so fucking hot to watch.”

“You know what’ll be even hotter? Us, splattered in your jizz. Get going so you can get cumming.”

“If you say so.” Jake thrusted fully into Roxy again, which made Roxy shake with pleasure so much that _Karen_ almost immediately came again. Karen passed out and slumped over to the side, onto the bed, leaving Roxy’s mouth empty.

“Well,” Roxy commented, “I think she’s had enough for now.” Roxy sat up, feeling Jake’s dick shifting her internal organs as she did so, and then she slowly pushed him away from and out of her. After he had completely exited her, she took a moment to calm her shuddering body. “Maybe Theresa’s Goddess is real after all,” she shakily mused. “Only She could create a cock this perfect.”

“Well,” Jake replied, “my old girlfriends did use to say I must have been a gift from god to all women.”

Roxy’s internal lie detector did not trigger upon Jake saying those words, which set off an alarm in Roxy’s mind. “Wait, what? Did girls actually use to say that about you?”

“You mean you didn’t already know? I thought that was half the reason you wanted to sleep with me!”

“If I had known that I would have said something about my crush on you thirteen fucking years ago! Jane, you bitch! You kept your brother’s dick a secret from me...” 

Karen, conscious once again, interrupted. “Is it weird that I both do and do not want that monster inside me?”

“No,” Roxy answered, “That sounds pretty natural. Are you a virgin?”

“Is this a trick question?”

“I mean, like, in the Catholic sense. P in V.

“Oh. Yes, then. Wait, do toys count?”

“For this purpose, yes, they do.”

“Then no.”

“Comfortably?”

“I guess? It was about this big.” Karen then held her fingers about 10 inches apart. 

“When was the last time you used it?”

“Like, a week ago?” 

Roxy understood that she had meant a week from her perspective, meaning that had really been almost 10 years. “Oh, so you were still actively using it.” Roxy glanced at Jake’s slowly deflating dick. She reached her mouth over and gently sucked on the head, tasting her own juices on it, and bringing it back to full attention. “I think you could take him,” Roxy said once her mouth wasn’t full anymore, “if we took it slow.”

“This feels weird,” Karen said as Roxy picked her up and positioned her in front of Jake. “I’m not supposed to like dicks that are attached to men.”

“There ain’t a lady so gay or guy so straight that this thing don’t look a _little_ enticing,” Roxy explained, right before quickly deepthroating him to keep him fluffed for Karen. 

Roxy let out a breathless sigh as she decided to briefly share the work of divine art that was Jake’s dick. As she guided him towards Karen’s pussy with her right hand, Roxy took her left and started making sure Karen was adequately lubricated to take him, resting her palm on her mound and slowly fingering her. 

Karen quickly became breathless herself as she took in the experience she was having, feeling Roxy’s precise, powerful fingers massaging her inside, and watching Roxy give Jake strong, solid strokes to keep him as hard as he could possibly be. As Jake finally made contact with Karen, Roxy pulled her fingers out of her, and licked them clean of Karen’s juices, and then she leaned back and started masturbating to the sight of her two lovers getting to know each other, in the biblical sense.

“Alright, Kay,” Roxy said between gasps, “Go at your own speed.”

“Okay...” Karen slowly eased Jake into her, and gasped in surprise at his girth. “Jesus, it’s so thick.” As she took it deeper and deeper, her gasping intensified, until she let out a sharp cry as she felt herself bottom out. “Ahh-! Jesus fucking hell it feels so huge inside me...” she described, as a look of borderline ahegao crept across her face.

Jake, meanwhile had a look of slightly perturbed concentration on his face. “You feel really tight,” he said, in a passable imitation of an actual complement. “Can I start moving?”

“Slowly.” Karen braced for the feeling of him moving inside her, which came somewhat harder than she expected. But it was only when she glanced over at Roxy, who was watching the two of them rapturously, that Karen finally crossed over into orgasm. Being her third in just the last fifteen minutes, it shook her hard, but knowing that Roxy was getting so much pleasure from watching, Karen pushed through. “H-harder.”

Jake started pumping his cock in and out of Karen, who was feeling almost as much pleasure from the physical sensation as she was from the sensation of knowing the woman she loved was watching her and encouraging her to continue. 

Eventually, Roxy couldn’t take just watching any more. She straddled Karen’s lap, resting her clit right against Karen’s, and settled the rest of weight on the portion of Jake’s dick that couldn’t penetrate Karen. Roxy slowly grinded her hips, rubbing pussy against pussy against dick, and then she reached down and pulled Karen's black T-shirt off, and reached behind her and deftly unhooked her bra and pulled that off as well. Roxy watched mesmerized as Karen's 32C’s bounced as Jake fucked her, before reaching her hands out to play with them.

Jake eventually said “Fuck, I think I'm about to...” Before Jake could even say it, Roxy had bumped Jake in such a way that his dick would slip out, and then become sandwiched between Roxy and Karen's crotches, and Roxy fiercely started jerking it off as it poked out between the two womens’ bellies. 

Jake grunted and bucked as he finally came, and Karen gasped as she suddenly felt the warmth of Jake’s cum on her skin. Roxy rolled off of Karen and Jake’s dick, revealing that she had also been splattered.

“That hot enough for ya?” Roxy asked, her breathlesness indicating that she had orgasmed at the same time Jake had. She dragged her fingers across Karen’s belly, collecting the copious amount of semen, and then sucking it off her finger tips.

From the master bedroom, just a few rooms down the hall, Roxy heard the deep contralto moan of her sister-in-law in the throes of passion, which could only mean one thing: Dave and Romana had heard the triad’s threesome, and had decided to combat the noise of Roxy, Karen, and Jake having sex with the sounds of them having sex themselves.

Roxy got up in a huff and marched to the door, and poked her head out. “Did you at least call Vicky to pick up the kids?” she shouted down the hall. 

Her brother replied without skipping a beat. “Theresa came literally right after you went upstairs and took them to her place.”

“Alright then,” Roxy said in response. Then she heard a quick muffled cry from Romana. “Hey! I’m talking to you!”

“Yep, and I don’t care.”

“You mother fucker...”

“I mean, yeah, if you wanna get technical with it.”

Dave was interrupted by Romana saying “Would you two just shut up already? I’m trying to get off, here. I can’t do that while I’m listening to a little girl whine and moan.”

“Oh, now you’ve done it,” Roxy said. “You wanna hear whining and moaning? I’ll give you whining and moaning!” She slammed the door and marched back to Jake and threw him onto the bed. “If it’s a sexy noise war they want, then I’m gonna give them a sexy fucking noise war. I want the two of you to fuck me till I’m screaming.”

The couple and the triad fucked into the night, competing to see who could have sex the loudest, until some point around midnight when Jake and Karen finally surrendered, lest Roxy fuck one of them into an early grave, wherupon Dave triumphantly declared himself “the best at sex”.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am sure this isn't homestuck fanfic


End file.
